Kau
by nononyan
Summary: sebab aku mencintainya/ Typo(s) [ide Mainstream] ONE SHOT/hope you like it


KAU

.

 _Dapatkan cintamu, itu misiku._

 _Standar warning Applied. You've been warned_

 **AU, School Life Story**

 _Hope you like it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kurasakan lagi, hancurnya hatiku_

 _Saat engkau telah mencintainya_

 _Sebisa dirimu mengkhianatiku_

 _Yang mencintaimu dalam hatiku.._

 **PILAR- KAU**

 **.**

Seantero KIHS gempar di waktu jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Nyaris seluruh siswi gedung B lantai satu berkumpul diatas lapangan meninggalkan meja, buku, alat tulis juga staf pengajar yang meledak-ledak frustasi juga pasrah pada nasib. Serempak para murid membuat lingkaran penuh binar Syok nan kagum. Seluruhnya— _tanpa terkecuali_. Disana—yang saat ini duduk diam dikursi sambil memangku gitar akustik memang Uchiha Sasuke bersama tiga kawanannya yang masuk dalam jajaran _Wanted_. Sebut mereka _The Demons of Love._ Gaara, Naruto, Toneri, dan tentu saja—Sasuke. Menilik arah kursi sang Uchiha menghadap, semua jelas tahu kemana makna lagu itu berlabuh. Kemana kompas utara itu menuju. Lantai dua, XI IPA 3. Sasaran target, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis, anggun, sopan juga cerdas, si penyandang gelar ketua Osis tahun ini.

.

.

" _Sasuke-senpai? B-begini, temanku menitipkan ini padaku, untukmu."_

" _Coklat? Kenapa kau mau saja melakukannya?"_

" _Ak-aku,"_

" _Kalau itu darimu, akan kuterima. Jika itu darimu akan kujaga,"_

 _._

 _._

Bukan gadis populer sebab kecantikannya. Bukan pula gadis populer sebab kemahirannya memikat hati banyak kaum adam. Tapi, ia populer untuk semua sikapnya yang ramah dan terbuka. Termasuk senyumnya yang aduhai memaku cinta. Memahat kasih, mengukir goresan indah perhatian.

 _...Kau, begitu indah untukku_

 _Kau, aku mencintaimu.._

 _Dan kau, hancurkan isi hatiku_

 _Kau.._

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, senior tingkat tiga itu tergila-gila pada sang Hyuuga. Nyaris setiap harinya ada saja tindak tanduk mantan pentolan KIHS itu lakukan. Yang herannya, ia umbar semua secara Cuma-Cuma. Menjadikannya sebagai tontonan gratis. Mulai dari hal-hal PDKT biasa sampai yang ekstrim seperti yang diperbuatnya sekarang.

.

.

" _Sasuke-senpai? Ada apa?Ada yang bisa kuban—"_

" _jadilah kekasihku."_

" _M-maaf. Aku- a-ada yang harus kulakukan. P-permisi,"_

 _._

 _._

"KYAAAAAA! Sasuke-senpaai!"

Jeritan juga gema cemburu, iri para gadis, memekakkan telinga. Sebagian banyak terang-terangan meminta untuk dicinta. Oh, ayolah—siapa yang bisa tahan dengan rayuan yang sampai seperti ini. Malah ada yang sampai terharu menangis atas lagu yang sarat akan sakit hati si Uchiha bungsu. Bagaimana terlukanya ia atas segala usaha juga kerja kerasnya namun tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil.

 _..Tanpa kau sadari saat kau mencinta_

 _Kau suntikkan racun di dalam jiwaku_

 _Mengalir perlahan didalam darahku_

 _Matikan aku dalam cintamu.._

"Sasuke-senpaii!"

"Kyaaa!"

 _._

 _._

" _Hinata? Kabar itu benar?"_

" _Sasuke-senpai?!"_

" _Putuskan ia. Jadilah milikku. Aku begitu mencintaimu."_

" _A-aku harus pergi..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu. Menarik kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam perlahan. Ia sangat sadar betapa cintanya ia pada sang Hyuuga. Tak sekalipun pernah ia merasakan yang sedemikian dalamnya. Malah mungkin ini bisa dikatagorikan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sialnya, ada pada saat semua tinggal dipenghujung kenangan. Tak lama lagi, dalam hitungan bulan lagi, Sasuke akan melepas masa berseragamnya. Masa-masa SMAnya akan segera tamat. Masa-masa dimana ia mampu menorehkan kejahilan untuk menarik perhatian Hyuuga Hinata. Keisengan yang manis dan menyenangkan. Haruskah ia menggila dengan menggagalkan diri dalam UAS nanti?

 _Kau, begitu indah untukku_

 _Kau, aku mencintaimu.._

 _Dan kau, hancurkan isi hatiku_

 _Kau.._

.

.

.

"Hinata? Kau tak mau melihatnya?" seru Ino diatas balkon kelas. Gadis yang dimaksud, masih bersikukuh diam, mengulum bibirnya kedalam. Dua lengannya sibuk memainkan ujung pena diatas bindernya yang terbuka.

 _Kau, begitu indah untukku_

 _Kau, aku mencintaimu.._

 _Dan kau, hancurkan isi hatiku_

 _Kau.._

Tepuk tangan meriah dipertunjukkan.

Hinata dilanda rasa gelisah. Ketertundukkan kepalanya perlahan menanjak. Hawa manusia hadir dan terasa. Hinata yang sadar jelas ingin tahu siapa seseorang disebrang mejanya saat ini. Aroma tubuh yang tidak begitu asing.

"Pergilah. Hentikan semua drama kita, Hinata. Sasuke- _senpai_ jelas begitu menyukaimu."

"Sasori- _kun_..."

.

.

Sepanjang lorong menggemakan suara patah kaki. Gadis itu berlarian menyusuri, meninggalkan keterpanaan semua pasang mata yang mengira-ngira. Akan kah semua akan berakhir manis? Uchiha Sasuke telah menyelesaikan lagunya dengan hasil yang tiadalah guna. Hinata Hyuuga tak hadir. Untuk menontonpun jelas batang hidungnya tak nampak. Sasuke tahu ini bisa menjadi jawaban terakhirnya. Menjadi akhir atas semua.

Pijakan kaki sang Hyuuga kian cepat melompati anak tangga. Gerai rambutnya membawa serta keanggunan juga pesona. Bibir Hinata terbuka memohon doa. Berharap cemas untuk menjawab harap juga pinta sang Uchiha.

.

.

Naruto yang pertama kali merangkul Sasuke. Bergumam maaf jika bantuannya tak memberi hasil apapun. Gaara, Toneri ikut menyesal. Mereka baru selangkah maju ketika sebuah suara lantang, berseru membelah masa.

"SASUKE-SENPAI!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke tak pernah tahu jika tubuh Hinata bisa sehangat ini. Sasuke tak pernah mengira jika debaran jantung dua hati anak manusia yang menyatu dalam satu rasa bisa semenakjubkan yang dirasakan sekarang. Dalam syukur, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata kian melekat. Bergumam terima kasih sambil mengusap lembut uraian surai indigo Hinata yang halus.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Hinata."

"Aku mencintaimu.. a-aku begitu mencintaimu,.." Sasuke tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Kembali menarik sang Hyuuga untuk didekapnya erat-erat. Ia tertawa lega dan puas. Ia percaya, ia akan selalu percaya jika setiap usaha takkan sia-sia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat..." Dalam suasana romantis, Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto. Sebuah isyarat yang mengundang semua personel kembali ke posisi semula.

Intro sebuah lagu mengalun menyentak Hinata untuk melepas pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mundur perlahan, mengambil microfonnya kembali. Tanpa melepas mata dari pearl Hinata yang penuh akan tanya.

 _Dia- hanya dia di duniaku_

 _Dia- hanya dia mataku_

Jeritan histeris para penonton kembali menguak tabir surya yang cukup terik. Lagu Dia asal penyanyi Sammy Simorangkir membawa semua penonton untuk ikut bersuara.

 **...Dunia terasa telah menghilang. Tanpa ada dia dihidupku**

"Arigatou minna!"

 _...Sungguh sebuah tanya yang terindah._

 _Bagaimana dia merengkuh sadarku_

 _Tak perlu kubermimpi yang indah_

 _Karena ada dia dihidupku..._

Sasuke menarik telapak tangan Hinata menggenggamnya erat, mengecupnya sekilas namun manisnya terasa sampai ke hati.

 _Kuingin dia yang sempurna_

 _Untuk diriku yang biasa_

 _Kuingin hatinya, kuingin cintanya_

 _Kuingin semua yang ada pada dirinya_

 _._

 _Kuhanya manusia biasa_

 _Tuhan bantu ku tuk berubah_

 _Tuk milikki dia, tuk bahagiakannya_

 _Tuk menjadi seorang yang sempuna untuk dia..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku mencintamu...'_

TAMAT!


End file.
